O diário de Lilian Evans
by Tais Potter
Summary: Essa história aqui conta um pouco da vida da mãe do Harry Potter. Como ela se apaixonou, como ela pensava logiko eh tudo imaginação... pois só a J.K. sabe realmente como eraespero que gostem


Capitulo 1

Dados Gerais

29 de Julho

Oi, meu nome é Lílian Evans, tenho 16 anos e to começando este diário, porque vi que escrever relaxa os nervos.

As pessoas me acham muito estressada.

Não faço idéia de como começar, nunca fiz nenhum diário na vida. Acho que antes tenho que me apresentar... Certo?

Okay... Lá vai.

**Nome:** Lílian Evans

**Apelido: **Lily (pode me chamar assim); Ruivinha (Só o Tiago me chama assim... eu ODEIO... Que menino chato!!!!!)

**Idade:**16 anos como foi dito à cima

**Aniversário: **16/01

**Signo:** Capricórnio

**Cabelos:** Lisos em um chamativo vermelho vivo

**Olhos:** Verdes (entram em grande contraste com meus cabelos...)

**Aparência:** Atraente

**O que não suporto:** Tiago Potter (o ser mais chato, impertinente, grosso e insibido desse mundo).

É... Digamos que esta seja eu... Normal não?

**ERRADO!** Eu tenho um segredo, um grande segredo. E escondo este segredo desde os meus 11 anos.

Não posso falar à ninguém, é segredo absoluto. Mas como você é meu diário vou contar.

Eu sou uma bruxa!

Não, eu não tenho verruga no nariz e nada parecido, só tenho sangue mágico e freqüento a maior escola de magia e bruxaria do mundo: Hogwarts.

Estudo lá desde os meus 11 anos (foi quando a carta chegou por Dumbledore). Daqui à 2 dias irei começar o meu sétimo e ultimo ano de escola.

Lá tenho três melhores amigas, que são:

- Alice Dean: Morena, cabelos longos e rosto redondo, seu apelido é Lice, e está namorando Frank Logbotton (mesma série).

- Marlene McKinnon: Morena, cabelos com lindos cachinhos, assim como Alice, é puro-sangue (toda geração de familiares são bruxos), tem olhos bem escuros. E é artilheira do time de Quadribol da Grifinória.

-Shameka Stuffan: (Okay, Shameka merece dados mais completos) Shameka veio para Inglaterra quando tinha oito anos, foi a minha primeira amiga em Hogwarts, pois embarcamos juntas em King Cross e ficamos no mesmo vagão. Ela é loira, tem olhos azuis, seu cabelo é liso. Seu pai é bruxo e sua mãe trouxa. Ela tem uma irmã bruxa que é quatro anos mais nova. Me identifico muito com ela. Nós é quem contamos coisas sobre o mundo trouxa para Alice e para a Marlene.

Elas são muito divertidas, amo as três. Estou me sentindo tão só nessas férias sem elas...

Depois de me formar serei Auror, é algo que Sempre quis, mas tem se fortificado agora que há um tal de Lord Voldemot matando todos os trouxas e bruxos nascidos trouxas do mundo.

Aurores combatem as forças das trevas, é uma vida cheia de aventuras e lutas. Tudo que eu sempre sonhei.

Minha família como já deu pra perceber é trouxa. Mãe trouxa, pai trouxa e irmã trouxa.

Minha mãe é ruiva como eu, mas tem olhos castanhos. Chama-se Margaret Evans, eu amo muito minha mãe, ela foi a pessoa que reagiu primeiro com a notícia de que eu era bruxa.

Meu pai, Sebastian Evans, é loiro e tem olhos verdes (como eu). É bem alegre, mas morre de ciúmes de mim. A ida para Hogwarts só intensificou mais esse ciúmes. Mas ele é uma ótima pessoa.

Já Petúnia Evans, minha irmã, não se parece muito com a bela família que formamos. Ela é loira (mas morre de inveja do meu cabelo ruivo), olhos castanhos e é magra como um palito. Sem contar a cara cavalar dela. Fofoqueira, antipática e invejosa são suas características mais marcantes. Não que eu não a ame, eu apenas não a suporto.¬¬

Não vejo a hora de chegar amanhã, vamos eu, Alice, Marlene e Shameka no beco diagonal para comprar os novos materiais. Tá meio em cima, mais já deixamos reservados os livros e todo o resto. É que sendo nosso ultimo ano, vamos alugar um quarto no caldeirão furado para irmos direto para King Cross domingo cedo.

Bom, agora vou jantar, pois a Sr. Margaret está me chamando.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Meus pais sempre fazem um belo jantar antes do meu regresso à Hogwarts, e como amanhã eles só irão me ver de manhã (meu pai odiou a idéia) o jantar foi hoje.

Depois que fechei meu diário minha mãe disse:

-Lily meu anjo, desça logo.

-Já vou mamãe!- respondi

Desci as escadas e sentei-me à mesa. Todos já estavam em seus lugares.

Petúnia para variar estava emburrada, acho que ela fica assim pois a escola dela não é interna.

-Cheguei!- comentei alegre

-Ohh não...- a Petúnia tava brava?? Uiiaa!!!

-Lily vamos fazer a oração?- mamãe é católica nata. Ama orar. E passou isso à mim.- Você faz a oração?

-Claro- e eu orei. Quando terminei a Petúnia disse:

- Mãe, vou me servir agora, antes que a aberração infecte a comida toda.

-Petty queria, não fale assim de sua irmã- minha mãe é tão paciente, se fosse minha filha eu já tinha batido.

-Desculpe mãe

-Não peça desculpas à mim, peça desculpas a sua irmã, ela foi quem você ofendeu- já disse que eu amo ver mamãe brigar com a Petty? Ela faz uma cara de vítima enraivecida... É bem legal.

Para não sobrar para mim, eu me fingi muito interessada na ervilha do meu prato (eu sou uma ótima atriz... vocês precisam ver).

-Desculpe...- Petúnia disse, muito baixo.

-Não entendi falou comigo Petty querida?- fingi-me vítima e fingi que realmente não havia escutado. Uma cara de surdez sinceramente falsa que só eu sei fazer.

- Desculpe Lílian- Ela disse mais alto

- Pelo que?- perguntei-me falsamente intrigada

- Por ter te chamado de aberração- ela disse controlando o nervoso (eu adoro essa cara dela)

-Ahh Petty, isso você faz constantemente quando mamãe não está olhando- disse para ouvir mais broncas serem enviadas à Petúnia- está desculpada... Estou tão acostumada.

-Serio Lílian?- papai interrompeu

-Sim pai, mas não vá brigar com ela- eu sabia que não seria agora, mas amanhã de tarde ela levaria um dos maiores fumos da vida dela.

Depois disso nada muito legal aconteceu, e agora estou aqui vim chegar minhas coisas.

Chegou agora mesmo uma carta de Alice falando sobre amanhã, pedindo pra confirmar. Vamos nos encontrar na frente da Floreiros e Borrões.

Já confirmei a carta, e agora vou dormir. Amanhã vou acordar às 6:00 , demora 2h para chegar à Londres. Marcamos as 9:00 lá... Mas sempre chegamos antes.

O Beco que nos aguarde!

**

* * *

**

(N/A): Oiieee!!!

tudo bein??  
bom aki eh uma fic nova!!!

espero que vocês gostem nehh??  
por favor mandem muitas rewis!!!  
proximo capítulo só na segunda!  
beijoss


End file.
